Flora
B'ashl (b-aa-sh-ahl) B'ashl, or seaweed as we call it on Earth, is an obvious prominent type of flora on Tam'nýer—a'. Although, B'ashl is somewhat different than ours here on Earth. B'ashl tends to range in colours, and this is assumed to be because of a defense mechanism. Appearance wise it tends to be a rapid gradient usually displaying a vibrant, almost electric colour to a dull grey, brown or black. e.g. chartreuse > brown, hot pink > grey, sky blue > black. The bonus of the vibrant colours makes them easy to spot, which also benefits the species of Tam'nýer—a' as well, as half of the B'ashl have another defense mechanism which only occurs when it's too late. When these types of B'ashl feel a strong pinpointed pressure, for example, someone biting it or stepping on it, it instantly releases tiny spines, much like hypodermic needles, which clearly can be quite painful. But as B'ashl is used as an ingredient in a lot of cooking due to its salt content, this can be prevented or 'disabled' by boiling it. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Muntade Trees (moo-un-tah-gee) Muntade Trees are an extremely important component to life on Tam'nýer—a' as they are the sole habitat suitable for high ranking Ãoni as they provide lofty branches that are excellent for nesting, the height that permits to scout one's territory and surroundings, and their bark and leaves are key for medicine. Muntade Trees are also the only trees that can survive on fresh and salt water, and absorb most of their drink through their scraggly roots which are perfect for growing around, on or through rocks. The medicinal properties derived from Muntade trees bark and leaves are that it can be used as an analgesic, an antiseptic, antirheumatic, and antibacterial. It also contains Vitamin C, and sugar, making it good for a sudden drop in one's blood sugar, although for it to be fast acting in such a scenario it would be best to have Muntade Oil, and applied to the bottom of the feet. In fact, it is best to have Muntade in a salve or oil form to use. With oil, not only can it be applied to the feet, but it can also be used in baths as the vapors from a hot bath can help combat asthma, respiratory infections, and colds. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Phytaceae (f-i-tah-say) Phytaceae are a variety of odd, quick growth macro algae that pop up heavily around the edge of tidepools and sporadically along the rocks when it is low tide. They usually only take about 2 hours to sprout abundantly. However, Phytaceae tend to be short lived due to birds, as well as Græsh, feeding on them ravenously when they appear as they act as a multi-vitamins to various avian species. Needless to say, the shore is a popular place for avians to feed at low tide. If a Phytaceae manages to survive to the next low tide, its spread may surprise you, as it reproduces via mitosis four times every 17 hours. ____________________________________________________ K'wãt (kuh-wuh-a-eh-t) K'wãt is a type of tobacco made for pipe smoking in Tam'nýer—a'. The plant can only be grown at high elevations, and when at high elevations everything takes longer to grow. Inherently, this makes K'wãt a luxury type of tobacco, and therefore a higher-end product. K'wãt is harvested at the very tip end of summer to get the fullest flavor. When it is halfway dried, it is cut into small flakes, then coated in a brown sugar water. Giving it time to sit and soak in a bit, it is then toasted for a short amount of time using Bu'Ră wood. This not only caramelizes the sugar but gives the tobacco a savory campfire toasted marshmallow-esque aroma. Given how richly sweet K'wãt is, the caramelized sugars do tend to make it burn faster than most other tobaccos despite being somewhat moist upon purchasing. Being moist at the time of purchase is also a sign of quality, so if the K'wãt you are looking at in a shop or at a vendor's stall is dry; run away. It is not what you want. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Spring Rot Tree Spring Rot Trees are fungi with healing properties as well as a natural source of light for the Khah' and Ãoni peoples alike. Growing in dark wet habitats suits them best, although salt or freshwater work either way for them. They are extremely hardy fungi, and reproduce quite quickly when harvested. Spring Rot Trees like to be pruned, much like a bonsai tree, and keep shape rather well. The reason for the 'spring' in their name is not only an allusion to their love for keeping wet, but also for the natural light that they emit when in dark places. The Khah' tend to use them for night lights in the depths of their jungle dwellings, and the Ãoni grow them not only for light but to trade with the Z'sa'Ză-'Bäa. In apothecary, Spring Rot Trees can be made into an emulsion for gaping wounds. It acts as a numbing agent and a coagulant for blood. It is recommended not to oversaturate a wound with Spring Rot Tree though, because it tends to get greedy in a sense that when 'fed' too much blood, it will heal the wound it was placed on, but may start eating the flesh around it if left on for too long. It must be washed off after an hour or so, and then reapplied. Fooling around with Spring Rot Tree if inexperienced can obviously be a risk factor.